Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device that displays an image.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device, which has recently attracted a lot of attention as a display device, uses a self-emitting organic light emitting diode (OLED). Thus, the organic light emitting display device has advantages of a high response speed, increased contrast ratio, increased luminous efficiency, high brightness, and wide view angle.
Light emitted from an organic emission layer of the organic light emitting display device is output to the outside of the organic light emitting display device through various elements in the organic light emitting display device. However, a portion of the light emitted from the organic emission layer may not be output to the outside of the organic light emitting display device but may be confined in the organic light emitting display device, thereby causing problems with the light extraction efficiency of the organic light emitting display device. To improve the light extraction efficiency of the organic light emitting display device, a method of attaching a micro lens array (MLA) to an outer surface of a substrate of the organic light emitting display device has been used.